ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It Happened Secretly
Synopsis The Guild is fully introduced to Mig for the first time when each member decides to ambush Mig at a local park on his day off from fighting trouble. Plot Maltha is shown to be driving his car super fast on a dirt road. He rolls over some rocks and the car rocks back and forth fiercely. Just then, Control Freak taking over a motorcycle was shown next to Maltha. Control Freak: DUDE we've been driving for over an hour! Where is it? Maltha: HOLD ON! WE ARE ALMOST THERE! He sped up his car and drove even faster. Control Freak groaned and leaped on top of the car. Just then, a cliff was shown nearing them. Control Freak: O_O MALTHA!!!! Maltha: DO NOT WORRY SI-MIG! I CAN... The car then zoomed off the edge of the cliff and fell straight down into it. The car, turned into flight mode, appeared hovering over the cliff hole. Control Freak: YOU'RE PSYCHO! Maltha smiled and flew down the other dirt road nearing the city. Not too long away, The Guild was watching them fly over to the city through binoculars. Romatron: Ah...I would've hoped for them to get tangled into the abyss. Plans change... Deristroll: You should've known better to believe they would actually fall into a cliff without Mig going someone saving them. Tyere: Guys! I managed to attach a tracker onto the object. It seems like they're heading right into the city streets. Romatron: Towards where... Tyere: A park. Romatron: Guys...I think I know what we should do. It's time Miggy gets a big surprise... Meanwhile, Maltha's car transformed back into a car with Mig appearingly inside the vehicle, holding an old yogurt cup. Mig: Really? An old yogurt cup? Why did we go fetch this up on the highway? Maltha: I thought you would like the cup. It's rare, isn't it? Mig: No...you can just GO TO A MR YOGURTINE'S, ORDER, AND GET THE YOGURT IN THIS CUP! Maltha: Ooh, you can order yogurt and the yogurt goes into that specific cup? Amazing... Mig hit his forehead and groaned. Maltha: Something troubling you? Mig: ...Just never mind. I'm tired. Let's just...relax today, ok? There's a park nearby...and I feel like just sitting and taking a break from all this mayhem. Maltha: I could stop the mayhem for you if you like. Mig: Yes, thank you. I need the day off. Maltha: Well ok then. They stopped at the local park and Mig jumped off the car. He waved at Maltha and Maltha quickly drove off. Mig sat on a bench and leaned back, breathing in relief. Just then, a couple of kids ran over to him with paper and pens. Kid #1: YOU'RE MIGUEL TENNYSON!!! CAN YOU PLEASE SIGN MY SHIRT? Mig looked at his shirt, which had Juggerknot, Magmageddon, Spiker, and Sonic Boomer on it. Mig: Ugh...look kids, I'm having my day off. Kid #2: PERFECT! Then you have time to sign our shirts yes!!! Mig: ...FINE. The Guild watched Mig and the kids from a rooftop from a nearby building. Romatron looked at Jackel, Tyere, and Deristroll. Romatron: We each attack him, remember? Now...Jackel you go first. One small surprise leading to the bigger one. Jackel: With pleasure... Jackel jumped off the building and landed on the ground with a large crash. People began screaming and running away, except Mig and the kids. Kid #1: OH MY GOSH IT'S JACKEL! Mig: What? He looked over and saw Jackel throwing cars everywhere and running towards Mig. Mig: It's my DAY OFF. DUDE...not cool! He slammed down his Gamatrix and became Spiker. Kid #2: YES SPIKER!! Spiker: LEAVE, NOW! Too dangerous. Kid #1: But... Spiker: Do not argue with the kid going ALIEN, ok? Seriously...you need safety. Plus, I want to be left ALONE. The two kids nodded and ran away fast. Spiker jumped on top of Jackel. He growled and began swat him with his forearms. Spiker: I AM SO SICK OF YOU JACKEL! Jackel kicked him up and smashed him into a wall, then he rubbed him across the road and threw him at an electric pole. He got shocked and transformed back, falling off. Jackel: Why haven't you learned yet? Mig: Agh...I have learned...you and Romatron are working together, right? Pff, you two are easy for me to handle. Just then, Romatron's silhouette appeared landing down behind Mig. Romatron grabbed Mig and threw him at the ground hard. Mig: I knew you'd be here. Romatron: Yes, you figured it out. Jackel and I are indeed working together. Mig: Knew it! Now...I'm done being your toy. He pressed the Gamatrix and slammed it down, becoming Clapslap. Clapslap: HA! Now I am BOUND to beat you! Oh...crap. Clapslap...perfect -_-. Romatron: Amusing. But...you didn't let me finish my sentence before. You see...Jackel and I aren't the only ones working together... Romatron looked up and nodded. Two silhouettes nodded back and jumped down, revealing to be Deristroll and Tyere. Romatron: All FOUR of us are working together... Clapslap: What...the...heck!? O_o How could this even be possible! Deristroll: Oh you shouldn't be too surprised Miguel. You've seen team ups before. Romatron: Pfft, I knew you'd be dumb enough and not see clearly. The attack with Tyere, assault with Deristroll, Me breaking out Jackel...see any clues now? Clapslap: Well now ''it makes sense...oh well. I can STILL stop each one of you! He raised his arms out but Tyere blasted him down, along with the other three. Clapslap, caught off guard, fell into a car and transformed back, weakened. Romatron: Can you now? Mig: Agh I can try at least... He weakly pressed his Gamatrix just as the other four circled him, smiling confidently. Mig: Or...not. Tyere: Wow, giving up? Dang we haven't even done anything altogether yet...I have a feeling you will be extremely easy to stop... Mig: So...when did this quad group of imbeciles happen? Romatron: Hm you still think this is a funny situation. Well it all started after you beat me way back when... '----------(Flashback)----------''' Present Romatron (narrating): When you managed to blow up the plumber base and stop me, I set off into space. Romatron was shown blasting off in a large spaceship. The ship lost power in the engine and hurled towards a large and empty planet. Present Romatron (narrating): My ship ran out of fuel, and crashed down Sightra. Romatron is shown breaking the door out of his ship and running out of it, weakened and injured badly. A figure appeared and reached its arms at Romatron. Present Romatron (narrating): But I met someone there, Tyere. He helped heal me up and we became good friends... Tyere shown to be injecting Romatron with a large needle, and Romatron squirming. Romatron: AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Tyere: I told you to hold still...or else it would hurt 10x more then it's supposed to. Now...tell me how you got like this. Romatron: MIGUEL...TENNYSON! MIGUEL!!!!!! Tyere: ...Gamatrix kid. I should've known. Romatron: I had to flee the planet and crashed here, having even more injuries. He ruined my plans! Tyere: I know...I've heard of his name everywhere I've been...sounds like an evil little kid. Romatron: Indeed! I hate Earth...and the plumbers. I tried to steal data and energy but he stopped me. Tyere: I've been to Earth one time or two. Plumbers kicked me out thinking I was some kind of alien terrorist bent on destroying the entire Earth...idiots. They...killed my daughter. Romatron: You and I...we think alike it seems. Tyere: I noticed. Romatron: So...you know of this Gamatrix, correct? A very powerful device? Present Romatron (narrating): So Tyere and I hatched a plan...to take your highly-leveled watch for us. But obviously that's not an easy task. So we traveled to Earth with disguises...and freed Jackel from the ground. Seems like everyone we met hated you...and held a grudge. But biggest of all...Deristroll did. Romatron was shown in a space pod by himself, darting at a large prison. He got in and walked over to Deristroll's cell. Deristroll: LEAVE. NOW! Romatron: Deristroll...my goodness, what has he done to you? Deristroll: You know of that wicked earthling with the watch?... Romatron: Not just me... Deristroll, in his cell, smiled deviously. Present Romatron (narrating): So Deristroll and I became good friends...and had MANY interests about you...many views, many opinions...building our plan...until it became reality. '----------(End Flashback)----------' Romatron: Now...I've been waiting for 3 years to do this. And Deristroll and Jackel have been waiting more...guys, you know what to do. Deristroll grabbed a large weapon and aimed at Mig, about to blast. Just then, Deristroll was blasted down and his weapon flew across the air. The other 3 turned to the side, and Mig, and they saw Maltha holding a plumber ray. Maltha: I told you I would stop the crime Mig. Mig: About time you came...I had Romatron over here telling me his entire plan. Idiot move... Romatron: What does it matter, child!? It's so close to becoming reality...SO CLOSE INDEED! He held a small ray and blasted Maltha down. He then kicked him into a building and turned to Mig, who was backing up slowly. Mig: Heh...I see you are mad... Romatron: YOU are going down. Nothing you can do could possibly work anymore... Voice: Nothing HE can do can work...but what about me? Everyone turned to see Magister Dan using his jetpack. He shot multiple laser bullets at each of The Guild members and they tried to dodge but failed. Dan landed next to Mig. Mig: Uncle Dan? How did you know... Dan: Your partner sent me a distress signal just before he fell into the building. Mig: Man he's been doing all kinds of deeds for me... Just then, Deristroll ran at Dan fast. Mig turned around and slammed down the Gamatrix, becoming Puncherbot. He held Deristroll by the hands. Puncherbot: URRGHHH NO ONE TOUCHES MY UNCLE...without me interfering. Deristroll: YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONGER THEN ME KID? He pushed his weight over Puncherbot and Puncherbot slowly leaned back a little. Deristroll: YOU ARE NOTHING BUT UTTER WEAKNESS!! He used more force and weight on Mig and brought him to his knees, with him slowly sparking. Puncherbot: URRAAAGGHHHH!!!!! Romatron, Tyere, and Jackel surrounded Mig on all the sides. They aimed all their weapons at him as well. Deristroll: YOU ARE DONE...NOTHING MORE LEFT FOR YOU! The Guild members blasted Mig and Deristroll pushed him even harder. Mig yelled loudly and transformed back, still being blasted. Magister Dan and Maltha ran over around the circle The Guild made around Mig. They each purposely overloaded their weapons and ran back. The weapons exploded, creating big shockwaves, sending The Guild members flying. Mig fell back, steaming and had his eyes closed. Dan and Maltha ran to him. Dan: MIGUEL WAKE UP! Mig coughed and opened his eyes barely. Mig: Aghhhhhh...I guess I can't get one single day off without this stuff happening. Maltha and Dan helped pull him up and seat him on a bench. Mig looked up at Maltha, who gave him the old Mr. Yogurtine's cup. Mig: ...Thanks I guess. Maltha: That's not all Si-Mig. I found some more rare ones! He opened the trunk and 20 cups fell out onto the road. Mig: I think you need a new helping idea... Dan and Mig both laughed and Maltha fake-laughed very loudly and awkwardly. Mig and Maltha stopped. Maltha: What is wrong? Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan Villains *The Guild **Romatron **Deristroll **Tyere **Jackel Aliens Used *Control Freak *Spiker *Clapslap (accidental) *Puncherbot Trivia *The Guild's existence is first revealed to Mig. *Ironically, in the ending, Maltha gives Mig 1 Mr. Yogurtine's cup and has 20 in his trunk, making a total of 21 cups. That is also the number of how many Mr. Yogurtine's there are in the city. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7